Fishing net scales having a spring scale attached to the hoop and/or handle of a fishing net are known. However, a reading of the scale to determine the weight of a catch requires the scale to be held in a particular position which may be awkward for the user. Furthermore, readings may be inconsistent and incorrect if the catch or the user holding the scale is moving. This problem may be exacerbated by suboptimal visual conditions due to poor lighting and/or weather, e.g. early or late in the day, when it is raining, or at night. Typically, even at best conditions, several operational steps are needed to determine and record the weight of a catch, thus requiring time and effort.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved fishing net scale that is more comfortable to use, requires less effort and time to weigh a catch or fish, and provides consistently correct readings regardless of conditions such as movement of catch or user, lighting and weather. Also, there is a need for a system and method to generate fishing hotspot information that includes processed weight data and that utilizes a digital fishing net scale integrated into the system.